Perfect Just Beautiful
by l'automne
Summary: Hermione's depressed, and Harry wants to know what's wrong. FLUFFY ONESHOT!


**YAY! It's my first one-shot!!! I normally hate these, but oh well! Thought I'd try my hand at writing them!  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters mentioned in this story are mine. Heck, I own the plot, and that's it!**

**WARNING: The following material contains serious FLUFFAGE!!!!! Please don't send me your dental bills, claiming you got a cavity from all the sugary-goodness coming from this fic. :) Also some mild Romildia bashing!!!**

**Enjoy:)**

Harry and Hermione sat quietly in the Common Room, Harry's arms around her waist, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head. She felt fairly content, but something was eating at her. He could have chosen anyone, but yet he chose her.

"Hermione?" Harry's soft voice brought her down to reality. "Are you okay?" He asked concernedly. Hermione smiled.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. "Just tired... I'm going to go to sleep." She said as she turned around and claimed his lips in a soft kiss. "Goodnight." She said as she carefully hoisted herself up.

"Goodnight," He said hesitantly, not convinced that was all.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said as she disappeared into the dark abyss and climbed the stairs.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his already-messy hair. Something wasn't right, and he intended to find out what it was.

"Oi! Ron," He called out to the flaming redhead whom happened to be his best friend. After Harry broke up with Ginny Ron had been a little wary of Harry, but had soon regained his trust. The new trust was tested, however, when Harry began to have feelings for Hermione. Eventually, Ron accepted that he never would have wound up with Hermione, and dropped it. The next day he asked out Luna, and they were happily dating. Since then, Ron was Harry's consultant, and Harry was Ron's.

"Yes?" Ron asked, turning to Harry slowly. Luna had changed Ron, much to everyone's surprise. He was much more calm now.

"Do you have any clue what's bugging Hermione?" He asked as Ron's face turned hesitant. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Harry," Ron began slowly, shifting in his seat. "Before I tell you, you need to promise to stay calm." He said as Harry frowned. He defiantly didn't like where this was going.

"Okay..." Harry said, motioning for Ron to continue.

"Well, you need to understand that this isn't easy for Hermione. She's had to put up with some seriously jealous girls, and some pretty out-of-line comments." Ron paused as Harry got a confused look on his face.

"How could I miss this?" He asked himself quietly, silently beating himself up.

"Look mate," Ron said, "The point of me telling you this is that I think a particular comment today blew her off the edge." Ron said seriously as Harry's face darkened.

"What was said?" He asked gravely. "And who did it come from?" He questioned as Ron sighed.

"From what I've heard, she was told she was a no-good slut who would never be good enough for you, that she had bushy hair, and that she should just give it up." Ron finished as he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Who said it?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. The hatred that was surging through him was clearly visible through his eyes. They seemed to glow with hate. Ron gulped.

"Romildia Vane." He said quietly as Harry made to stand. Ron rushed out of his seat and pushed Harry back.

"Don't do anything rash." He said, cautiously stepping back. "Sleep on it, and talk to Hermione. She wouldn't appreciate you going after Romildia right now." He said quietly as Harry sighed.

"I supposed you're right," He admitted in defeat, as Ron smiled sadly.

"I'm going up to bed," He said, slowly rising from his chair. "I'd suggest you the same." He said as he rose up the stairs. Harry stood, and sighed softly. He'd need to think of something.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Light filtered in through the partially open blinds of the 7th year Girl's Dorm. Hermione woke almost instantly, readying herself for another day of taunting and ridicule. It had never bugged her, until yesterday. Romildia Vane had decided to make a few choice comments about Hermione's hair, and that had hurt slightly. What hurt more, was what Hermione later realized. Hermione realized just how strange it was that Harry decided to have her, and not somebody else, someone much prettier.

Hermione dragged herself away from her mound of pillows to go have a shower. She thought she needed it.

As she made her way down the stairs a short while after her shower, she made contact with a human.

"Oof!" Ron moaned as he went down, Hermione offering him her hand.

"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry!!!" She said feverishly as Ron laughed softly.

"'Mione, relax!" He said with a light chuckle. "It's not the end of the world! Besides, I was looking for you." He said, his smile fading slightly.

"Ron?" She asked, "what's wrong?" Ron sighed.

"Well," he began, "you remember how you told me about Romildia, but made me swear not to tell anyone?"He said, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes. Hermione instantly frowned.

"What'd you do?" she asked quietly, silently praying he didn't tell Harry.

"Well, Harry noticed something was up with you, and he sort of asked me if I knew anything... and I told him." He said slowly, his voice laced with guilt. Hermione sighed. If she had to choose one person she didn't want to know this, it would be Harry. He would do something rash... or worse, he might agree with Romilia. Hermione gulped quietly. She hadn't thought of that.

"Hermione? Are you still there?" Ron asked quietly as Hermione snapped quickly back to reality.

"Yeah." She said softly. "I'm still here." She concluded lamely. Ron sighed slightly impatiently.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry, but he was really depressed when he heard it. He blames himself." Ron said sadly, a small glint in his eye confirming his story. "You two really need to talk." He finished softly as he made to leave the room. "Oh, and Hermione?" he asked suddenly, Hermione's head snapping up in recognition.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. Ron smiled.

"Romildia lied. There's nothing wrong with you _or _your hair." He said with a final smile as he left. Hermione sighed. She knew she had to talk with Harry, yet she felt slightly wary. She didn't know what would come of it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Hermione?" Said a soft voice behind her as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She turned around to find a pair of emerald-green eyes staring at her. She smiled softly.

"Morning Harry." She said faintly, her smile remaining.

"Morning 'Mione," She said before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "we need to talk.'" he said. Hermione nodded her approval.

"Room of Requirement?" She asked as he nodded and held his hand out for her to take. Accepting his outstretched hand, they slowly made their way to the magical room.

Stopping at the tapestry, Harry dropped Hermione's hand gently and began to pace. After his third pace, a door appeared. Regaining her hand, he opened the door.

Stepping into the mystical room, Hermione gasped slightly.

The room was warm, and appealing. A small fire cackled merrily in the fire place, and what appeared to be an extremely comfortable couch was situated directly in front of the fire.

Smiling faintly, Harry led Hermione to the couch, and sat down.

"'Mione," He said quietly, looking her in they eye... his hand still in his. "I was talking to Ron yesterday, and..." He paused, Hermione continued.

"He told you about Romildia, didn't he?" She said softly, breaking eye-contact. Harry took her chin in his free hand, and gently turned her head to meet his eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, a small glint of hurt in his eyes. Hermione's eyes began to tear softly.

"Because it's no big deal." She murmured quietly. Harry shook his head slowly.

"It is to me." He said quietly, still maintaining eye-contact. "She had no right to call you names." He said, gripping her hand slightly.

"Harry," Hermione said sadly. "it's not that big of a deal." She finished, a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek.

"Well it obviously hurt." He said, gently brushing away her tear with his thumb. "What did she say?" He asked gently. "Ron told me the basics, but I'd like to hear it from you.: He finished softly. Hermione allowed another tear to make it's way down her cheek at the memory. She carefully brushed the newly-shed tears away with her sleeve.

"Nothing that's never been heard before." She said, lying carefully. Harry frowned.

"Now why don't I believe that?" He asked with a small smile as she returned her gaze to his eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to cry, all the time muttering about sluts and bushy hair. Harry frowned as he embraced his sobbing girlfriend. This was obviously worse than he had thought. He was going to talk to Romildia.

"Hermione," He said quietly as her tears began to stop. "You didn't believe anything she said, did you?" He asked. At Hermione's silence he looked her in the eye once again.

"Why me?" She asked quietly. Harry was baffled, he had no clue what she had meant

"Why you what?" He asked confusedly. Hermione looked away.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked again. "You could have chosen anyone you wanted, yet you chose me... why?" Hermione finished as Harry sighed inwardly.

"Hermione," He said tenderly, "the reason I chose you is because I love you." He said with a pillow-cushioned voice. Hermione looked up at him with a tear-streaked face.

"Do you mean that?" She sniffled, "or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" She asked somberly. Harry grinned brilliantly, a single tear sliding down his own cheek.

"I really did mean that." He said happily. Hermione smiled.

"Then I love you too." She said seriously, giving him a small kiss as she stood up. "I'm going back to the Common Room... coming?" She asked as he stood.

"Of course." He said with a soft smile as they walked hand-in-hand back to the Common Room.Upon entry, Ron rushed over to his friends.

"Is all good?" He asked anxiously. They both smiled.

"It's good." Harry confirmed as he sat down, Hermione at his side as Romildia descended the stairs in what she thought was a cool fashion.

"Slut," She hissed quietly as she passed Hermione, not seeing Harry. Harry stood, as Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"Please don't do anything rash." She pleaded as Harry smiled.

"Nothing rash." He agreed as he strode over to Romildia.

"Hi Harry." She said flirtatiously as he approached her.

"Romildia," He said gravely. "can I have a quick word?" He requested as Romildia grinned.

"Of course," she simpered with a sugary smile as she walked after him, and out into the corridor.

"What is your problem?" He asked dangerously once they were out of hearing range.

"Why Harry," She said with a bat of her eyelashes, "whatever do you mean?" she asked with a pout.

"Calling people names isn't right," He began bluntly. "It's inappropriate, and hurtful. It should never be done... or received. What you've done to Hermione is a from of abuse. Dirty, attention-seeking abuse. It's not cool, and it's not right." He finished with an angry glare and a shake of his head as he re-entered the Common Room.

"How did it go, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry resumed his previous seat, his arms wrapped around Hermione.

"Perfect, just beautiful." He said, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes before he leaned down for a kiss.

**Well isn't that just cute? This is possibly the cure to the major writer's block I currently have. So to those of you waiting patiently for me to update... I will soon!!!!  
YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROS!!!!!!**

**Anyway... please give me your feedback in the form of a review!!! Flamers are welcome and appreciated... unless you're just telling me that this is a stupid pairing... then I would have only one thing to say to you: DID YOU READ THE SUMMARY???? Hopefully I won't have to say that to anyone, though:)**

**Happy reading,**

**xmarauderxforeverx :)**


End file.
